This invention relates generally to trailer hitches, and more particularly concerns an improved hitch characterized as greatly simplifying the task of connecting towing and towed vehicles, and also by simple, rugged construction and by improved operation in use.
Conventional trailer hitches are relatively difficult to make up. As an illustration, one well known hitch requires the following steps:
1. Install trailer hitch ball and structural member into receiver on back of a car; PA0 2. Insert safety pin through trailer hitch ball assembly to hold secure in receiver; PA0 3. Insert cotter key to hold safety pin in place; PA0 4. Raise trailer socket with front jack on trailer; PA0 5. Back car to trailer placing ball under socket; PA0 6. Lower socket onto ball and lock in place; PA0 7. Install both equalizer arms into trailer hitch ball and structural member; PA0 8. Raise hitch and rear of car with jack; PA0 9. Attach back ends of each equalizer bar to respective sides of trailer A-frame using steel bar for leverage; PA0 10. Install safety chain from trailer to car hitch; PA0 11. Insert electrical connection from trailer to car; PA0 12. Connect trailer brake safety cable to car; PA0 13. Install sway control bar between trailer and car hitch; PA0 14. Insert cotter key at each end of sway bar to hold secure; PA0 15. Tighten sway bar tension adjustment to desired pressure; PA0 16. Lower hitch and rear of car with jack stressing equalizer bars and continue to raise jack to clear for pulling.
The above system includes four large steel components weighing 50 or 60 pounds. These are kept greasy at points of friction. All of them must be stored in the trailer storage compartment when not in use. That compartment is much better used for camping equipment, etc.
There are also three cotter keys and a safety pin that may be lost in the dirt or sand when camping in the country or at the beach. Also, each time the trailer is hitched or unhitched the components must be carried to or from the storage compartment and installed as previously described.
Also, step nine of the above procedure includes two 40 or 50 pounds lifts with a steel bar to attach the rear of the two equalizer bars with the proper tension. This is not a recommended exercise for the senior citizens who make up a large percent of the trailering public.
Despite the above the ball hitch was acceptable for towing trailers with less then 200 pounds trailer hitch weight, but, with the popularity of travel trailer towing trailer hitch weights ranging from 400 to 600 pounds are encountered. Rather then design a new system, manufacturers have glorified the ball and socket system with numerous cumbersom and greasy additional parts to satisfy the need for load equalization and sway control, all of which must be stored in the trailer or tow vehicle, carried to and from place of storage and assembled and disassembled each time the trailer is hitched and unhitched.
It is clear from the above that simplification is greatly to be desired. Also, prior hitches lacked many of the herein described features including sway damping, up-down motion damping, and improved weight adjustment means.